Nightmare Monsters
by Shinamory
Summary: Fred and Freddina are new to monster high. But only Jackson can see that there is something just not right with the new students. Will he be able to save Frankie from the evil plans of the new students or will her dreams be turned to nightmares from which there is only one way out. Death. Rated T for future blood and violence
1. New Ghouls at School

New ghouls at school

Frankie could feel her bolts sparking from the exciting news that there were going to be two new students coming to their school. From what she had heard they were brother and sister. Frankie couldn't wait to meet them.

Just ahead Jackson was making his way to school. Frankie ran to catch up with him. "Jackson, wait up."

Jackson looked over his shoulder and smiled. He couldn't get how such an amazing ghouls like Frankie would be his friend but he would never change it for anything. "Morning Frankie, how are you?"

"I'm doing great. Are you excited to meet the new students?" Sparks jumped towards Jackson in her excitement, "I can't wait!"

She was so pretty when she was happy. Jackson hesitated in answering, he had heard something that made him nervous about the exchange students coming to their school. "Jackson are you ok? You look sick." Frankie brought him back to the present.

"I'm just nervous. I heard that the students coming are called Nightmare Monsters."

Frankie looked at him quizzically, "Whats a Nightmare Monster?"

"I asked my mum the same question she said that Nightmare Monsters are the monsters that make normies think that all monsters are evil." Jackson explained trying not to scare her. No way was he going to tell her that Nightmare Monsters were the trouble monsters that killed not only normies but monsters as well.

"Well maybe we can make things better for them and they can make things better for their scaratige." Frankie suggested. Jackson couldn't help but smile, she was always the optimist, its one of the things that made him like her so much.

"I bet your right." Jackson couldn't bring himself to disagree with her.

It was only after second period did anyone actually meet the new students. Fred and Freddina were twins from out of town. When anyone asked where they used to live, they would answer, 'Elm street.' Not that anyghoul knew where that was.

Fred was nice and more than interested in learning about everyone else and their hopes and dreams. But Jackson noticed that Fred has a tendency to stair at Frankie. A flicker of jealousy burned in his chest. But for Frankie he would play nice with the new students.

It was true that Frank and him were no longer dating since she got tired of playing medium between him and Holt but she hadn't yet started dating anyone seriously so he still had a shot at getting her back. He and Holt had been working at getting along in hopes that they could get Frankie back.

Fred walked over to the ghouls during lunch, "Mind if I sit with you?"

The ghouls smiled kindly, "Go right ahead." Clawdeen motioned for him to take a seat.

"How are you and your sister enjoying school so far?" Draculaura asked digging her fangs into her lettuce and tomato sandwich.

"We are feeling very welcome, thank you." Fred answered.

"I don't mean to be rude..." Cleo started.

"Then don't" Clawdeen cut her short.

"But what are you wearing?" Fred looked down at his beige and red stripped shirt, his plain pants and brown shoes. She could have meant the black hat he was wearing.

"Clothes?" Fred answered uncertain of what kind of answer she was looking for.

"Please that was so not even last season." Cleo made a face. "I can understand that you wouldn't know any better being a manster and all but your sister should have done better to help pick out a first day outfit."

"Really Cleo?" Clawdeen asked exasperated with he fashion fanatical friend.

"Sorry ghouls but where we came from fashion really wasn't the biggest thing around." Fred answered.

Frankie, Draculaura and Clawdeen smiled while Cleo looked appauled. "So what are you doing after school Fred? Would you like to go to the maul and maybe stop at the coffin bean?" Frankie offered.

Fred gave her a bright smile, "That would be..."

"He can't." They were all taken by surprised. Freddina stood behind Frankie glaring at her brother. "We still have unpacking to do."

"Oh come on now Nina, we will have plenty of time to unpack." Fred started.

"Do we? Guess who else is transferring?" Freddina asked.

Fred glanced up from Frankie to his sister. "I wouldn't know, we just got here."

"Sander." Freddina answered.

Fred's color paled at the mention of that single name. Frankie looked concerned, "Who's Sander?"

"Someone who has hated my sister and me since we were young. He's the son of the sandman." Fred explained. "But he has no reason to start something here." Fred said giving his sister a meaningful look.

Freddina sighed angrily, "Whatever." She said before walking off.

"Now I know why you had no chance of knowing that what you were wearing was so drab. Just look at what your sister decided to wear." Cleo pointed out changing the subject completely.

The rest looked to where Freddina had gone to dump her lunch and leave. She wore a plaid dress in the same fashion as Frankie's dress but the same beige and red as her brother's with brown knee high, high heel boots.

"Cleo." The three girls said together as they rolled their eyes.

The final bell had just rang, sending all students scrambling to go home. Waiting by her locker Frankie found Freddina and she did not look happy.

Frankie squared her shoulders and made her way over to the new girl. Come hell or high water, she was going to make friends with the ghoul. "Hey there Freddina. Me and the other ghouls are going to the coffin bean with your brother, you know you are more than welcome to come with us." Frankie invited, giving the new girl the most welcoming smile she had.

Freddina simply looked at Frankie before pushing up off the lockers and facing her, "Listen, I don't want you to get friendly with my brother. Don't tell him anything about your dreams or anything about you. You got it?"

Frankie was speechless. She had some monsters not like her at first but she had never had someone hate her so much out right. (Other than Cleo, but shes special). "Why?"

"Just don't. You've been warned."

"Or what?" Frankie couldn't stop the challenge from coming out.

"You'll regret it." Freddina walked off finishing their conversation.


	2. Scaritage

This chapter has the history of Freddy Krueger. I just want to remind everyone that I have nothing to do with Wes Cravin's Freddy Krueger and I have nothing to do with Monster High either and that this is just a fan fic. But I hope you enjoy it none the less

Scaritage

Frankie sat in dead languages class not paying attention to what was being taught but about how Freddina had acted towards her yesterday. She had been so cold, even Cleo had giving her time to make a fool of herself before she got mad at her the first time that they had met, but this Freddina girl didn't even give her the time of day.

On the other hand, Fred had been so nice and kind. Especially at the coffin bean. He had been so interested in her and the other ghouls wanting to hear all about them and their lives. Frankie could feel her bolts start to spark at the thought of the new boy.

Jackson sat a few rows back from Frankie and noticed her spark. He had heard from the other guys about how the ghouls had spent all afternoon with the new guy. And that flicker of jealousy filled his chest once again.

But it wasn't just the jealousy that was eating at him, something about the new students had him on the defensive. Jackson had tried to bring it up with the other mansters but they didn't seem to see the threat that he did.

The bell signaling the end of class brought Frankie and Jackson back from their thoughts.

As the two walked out of class Frankie asked, "Do you think the new ghoul hates me?"

Jackson had to blink a few times to register what she had said, "What? Why do you think she hates you?"

"She might just be protective of her brother but I think she threatened me yesterday." Frankie explained.

A blast of protective anger hit him hard but being Jackson, he new how to handle sudden bursts of anger. Especially when his mum lost her temper. "What makes you think that?" he asked keeping his voice even.

Frankie told him the story of what happened in front of her locker the day before. "I don't know how to take it." She said as she voiced her worries.

"Maybe its just nerves. You know how it is being the new ghoul in school. Everyone has their own way of handling things. Maybe she will just need a little more time to see just how awesome you are." Jackson said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Frankie. Jackson." The two turned at the mention of their names. Headmistress Bloodgood was walking their way with a boy neither had seen before. "Let me introduce Sander Sandman. In addition to Fred and Freddina joining our school Sander will be joining us as well. I hope you will welcome him as well as you have Fred and his sister."

The students watched as Bloodgood left the three of them to take it from there. Sander could easily have passed as a normie if not for his shocking yellow eyes and his sand... or hair... or the sand that was where his hair should have been.

"Welcome to Monster High!" Frankie said cheering right up.

Jackson smiled at her fondly. She always loved new things. "Its a pleasure." Sander said with a smooth sleep inducing voice.

Jackson had to blink a few times to keep from closing his eyes and going to sleep right there in the hall. "What is you next class?" Frankie asked as if she had not been effected the same way that Jackson had.

"Claculus." Sander smiled. Jackson rubbed his eyes. Sander cleared his throat, "Sorry I didn't realize that there were humans that went to this school." He had made his voice gravely and this time Jackson wasn't left feeling like he hadn't slept for days.

"Whats wrong?" Frankie asked taking hold of Jackson's sleeve.

"Being the son of the sandman I have the ability to put people to sleep. Its kind of the family business." Sander explained in his rough voice.

"Sorry to inconvenience you. I have Horrosty this period. I'll leave you in Frankie's capable hands." Monster history was always one of his favorite subjects next to mad science but with Fred knowing what to say to get to Frankie's heart and now Sander the smooth talker, Jackson was running out of time to show Frankie that he and Holt had changed and that she should give them another chance.

As he rounded the corner, Jackson ran right into someone else. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." A small voice apologized.

Jackson looked down to see Freddina picking herself up. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

Freddina simply nodded as she collected her books. Her eyes were bloodshot as if she had been crying. Before he could ask, her brother came around the corner. "Nina, what are you doing on the floor? Is this normie picking on you?"

"No I..." Jackson started.

"Really Fred? No, he did nothing wrong." Freddina said giving her brother a dark look.

Fred gave Jackson a look that he couldn't really place and he had gotten plenty of looks, what with having Holt show up whenever there was music or that he was a normie in a monster school or for just being a nerd. But there was something in the way Fred looked at him that made Jackson feel like he was about to be eaten alive.

"Well I'm going to see if Frankie wants to go to the maul again today to hang out after school."

"She might be hanging out with Sander. But I'm sure she would be more than happy to have you go with them." Jackson said. He couldn't hide the smile that worked its way onto his face at how uneasy just saying Sander's name made Fred feel.

"He's here already?" Freddina asked.

"Yeah I just left him with Frankie they have Claculus together. Don't you two have Horrosty right now?" Jackson asked.

Fred rolled his eyes, "Yeah. We might as well go to class. I'll just have to get Frankie alone later." Freddina and Jackson both glared at Fred.

The three got to class just before the bell rang, but their teacher had yet to arrive. "So what do you know about Frankie?" Fred asked leaning forward in his seat.

"She probably told you all about herself yesterday when you were at the maul together. What I would like to know is more about you." Jackson said changing the subject as he turned in his seat to face Fred.

Before Fred could start Freddina interjected, "We're Nightmare Monsters. It means that our scaritage is so recent that it even scares other monsters."

"Twilla's dad is the Boogieman but she's not considered a Nightmare Monster." Jackson pointed out.

"That's because her father and she were both born as monsters that go bump in the night. Our father was turned into a monster."

"If that's the case wouldn't that mean that Clawdeen and Clawd would be Nightmare monsters?" Jackson asked confused.

"No, they were made into monsters by monsters." Fred gave a wicked smile. Jackson swallowed the fear trying to bubble its way up. "Our father was made into a monster by normies."

By this time the rest of the class had gone quiet and were now listening, "Since we're on the subject why not share your families scaritage with the class." The teacher prompted.

"Alright, if you really want to know. But be warned, its pretty dark. You see our grandmother Amanda was a nurse at an insane asylum for criminals. There was a wing of the asylum that was abandoned and that is where they would lock up hordes of criminals. She was accidentally locked in the wing over a holiday weekend. Needless to say, those locked in that wing did 'things' and Grandmother came out of that wing pregnant and near death.

"Conceived in such a manner, made him the bastard son of a 100 maniacs. When our father grew up he murdered several children on Elm street before he was arrested. Unfortunately he was released on a technicality," Fred still had the wicked smile on his face as he sowed the seed of fear in the hearts of all those that were listening.

"Our father was turned into a monster when the parents of the children that he had murdered locked him in a shed and burned him to death. As he was dying the Dream Demons came to him and offered him immortality as long as he became their agent. And that is how our father became the monster of nightmares, Freddy Krueger." Fred finished.

The room was silent. Jackson saw that Freddina looked as if she were going to cry. She didn't want anything to do with her scaritage but her brother reveled in it. "So that's how your father became a monster and why you are called Nightmare Monsters?" Jackson asked. He could feel the terror gripping his chest from their scaritage but he wasn't about to let Fred see that it had gotten to him.

"Exactly."

"But we're not like our father. We might be monsters of peoples dreams but we don't try to kill them." Freddina tried to save what good reputation they had left after the horrors of their history.

The class seemed to calm down a little, "Then that means that you have some pretty clawesome monster powers."

Fred went back to his chill-axed self that he had created for everyone to see, "Oh yeah. Everyone can dream but it takes special monster powers to travel into dreams and create nightmares."

"It might sound mean to create nightmares but its to help develop bravery and to help those learn to overcome things that seem impossible." Freddina added.

Jackson was beginning to wondering if the threat Freddina had said to Frankie was an actual threat or if it had been a warning.

Frankie and the others were sitting at their table talking with Sander when Fred came over. "Sander... long time no dream." Fred said flatly.

"Aw Fred. I wish I could say it was nice to see you again, but I would be lying." Sander shot back.

Cleo was oddly quiet when Fred came to the table, but out of the girls at the table she was the only one who had heard Fred's scaritage. And it did just that, it scared her.

"If you're wondering why we hate each other so much, its thanks to Sander's dad the Sandman that a loophole was found to defeat my father." Fred explained. "But that's not what I'm here for. Frankie I was wondering if you weren't to busy tomorrow if you would like to go on a date with me?"

Sparks flew from Frankie's bolts as she started to blush. "I would like that."

Fred smiled in victory.


	3. Nightmares Begin

The Nightmares Begin

Cleo had never looked so disheveled in her life. She looked like she rolled out of the sarcophagus, put on her clothes from yesterday and did her make up in the dark. But ever since she had heard Fred and Freddina's scaritage she had not been able to sleep well.

She would dream that she was trapped in a cursed pyramid and that she was being chased by evil Pharaohs of the past that were trying to kill her and feast on her internal organs.

It had been a week since the new kids had come to their school. Only a few of the other monsters were showing the same signs of lack of sleep that Cleo was having.

The only one that really didn't seem to be bothered by it was Jackson. He wasn't sure if it was because he was used to living with fear, never really knowing when or what will set his mum off and cause her to change, or because he had Holt who had no fear. All he knew was that he wasn't having nightmares like the rest of his horrosty class.

In that one week time frame Frankie and Fred had become closer. But Jackson had also noticed that the closer that they got the weaker Frankie seemed to be. He had to separate them one way or another.

"Hey ghouls, been pulling all nighters?" Clawd asked taking a seat next to Draculaura at lunch.

"You're kidding right?" Cleo gave him a tired but still angry glare, "I can't seem to get enough beauty sleep no matter how early I go to bed."

"Cleo's been having nightmares the last couple of nights." Deuce explained. Rubbing his ghoulfriends back.

"Dang that sucks." Clawd said taking a bite of his lunch. "What about you Frankie? You've been looking pretty tired lately too. You having nightmares?"

Frankie gave him and the others a reassuring smile, "No, no nightmares. I just feel like when I go to sleep I'm not re-energizing like I should be."

"I know how that is." Jackson said as he took a seat next to Clawd.

Frankie laughed. Whenever Holt took over he used every second that he got running a muck. Leaving Jackson exhausted after words.

"Have you heard from Sander or any of the new kids?" Clawd asked.

"I've been hanging out with Fred, he's really voltagous to hang out with." Frankie answered with a smile. "Sander is really nice too. But I usually only see him during class." Frankie hesitated.

Seeing her unease Jackson finished for her, "Freddina seems to be having a hard time fitting in like her brother. But I think its just going to take her a little longer to get used to things here at Monster High."

"I'm still pretty sure she hates me though." Frankie said poking her food with her fork.

"Did she say something else to you?" Jackson asked.

"No but that's the thing she hasn't said anything at all. Its like she's avoiding me or something."

"Maybe she just doesn't know how to feel since you're fanging out with her brother. I know Clawdeen wasn't to keen on Clawd and I going out for the longest time." Draculaura said taking Clawd's hand and stared lovingly into his eyes.

Seeing how in love Clawd and Draculaura were, Jackson couldn't help but picture seeing Frankie and Fred like that. A whole new kind of rage hit him out of no where. After taking a few deep breaths, Jackson was able to dampen the flame of jealousy that has been growing since Fred showed up.

"Just be careful around him ok?" Jackson said looking concerned at Frankie. "I don't know if he is who you think he is."

Frankie was taken back and looked at him hurt at his words, "Why would you say something like that? You haven't even tried to get to know him."

"You really can't see what's been going on since he got here? Monsters have started having nightmares and it only started when _he_ got here."

"Bad dreams are normal." Frankie shot back.

"Look what he's doing to Cleo."

"And you know it was Fred for a fact?"

"I don't have one hundred percent proof but I just know that it is him that is doing this." Jackson didn't understand how she couldn't see what was so obvious.

Frankie stood and glared at Jackson, "You're jealous."

Jackson stared to stunned to speak. "Wh..what?" He finally stammered out.

"You know what, if you can't accept my friendship with Fred then I don't know if we can continue to be friends." Frankie grabbed her tray and stormed off, sparks shocking those unfortunate enough to be close by.

Jackson had stood to stop her but just watched her leave, to dumb-founded to do anything. "What...just... happened?"

"Dude, I think she just dumped you." Deuce said looking from where Frankie had gone to where Jackson still stood.

"But, friends dumped. If that's even a thing." Clawd added.

The class he didn't want to be going to, Horrosty. Jackson dragged himself into class to see Fred sitting at his desk with the most smug sneer on his face. Oh, what Jackson would love to give to hit him, but that wouldn't do him any good in trying to get Frankie back as a friend.

He had tried to apologize in dead languages but she completely gave him the cold shoulder. This was going to take some effort on his part to try and get along with Fred if he wanted to try and get Frankie back.

Jackson took a deep breath and started for his seat. As he proceeded he could feel the cold waves of fear and exhaustion coming from all around him. His step slowed as he looked around to the others in class. Those that weren't dragging their feet in the door, sat swaying in their seats or bobbing their heads trying to stay awake.

Jackson got to his seat and slammed his books onto his desk, "What do you want from us?"

"What makes you think I want anything?" Fred asked leaning back in his seat.

"Why else would you being causing nightmares?"

Fred smiled at him, "Oh my dear Jackson, you have no idea what fear does for a monster like me. But why would I do anything that would get me expelled from a school full of potential fear?"

"Because you think that you can get away with it and not get caught."

Fred leaned forward, "Let me fill you in on a little secret." Jackson continued to glare. "You're right." he sat back in his seat, "And yet there is nothing that you can do to stop me. You are such a silly normie. Didn't you're parents ever tell you that fear could save you're life?"

"No, I was told to stand up for what I believe in and not let others push me around." Even though that usually ended up with him being pushed into lockers, dumpsters, or bathrooms of the opposite sex.

The bell rang and the teacher walked in slower than a tired zombie after an all night trek. "Everyone, yaaaawwwnnn, in your seats."

Jackson took his seat. This was getting out of hand, he had to save his classmates. But what could he do against someone who made nightmares. The silence snapped Jackson out of his thoughts. He looked around and saw that everyone had fallen asleep. Even the teacher had fallen asleep standing up. Well, more like fell asleep leaning against the black board.

"Heh, they lasted a lot longer than I thought." Jackson whirled around in his chair. "Bye." Fred waved before fading away.

"Fred, no!" Freddina yelled at her brother in vein.

"What just happened? Where did he go?" Jackson asked turning to the only other person that was awake in class.

"Well he..." Whimpering from Cleo cut her short.

"He's gone into their dreams."

"Yeah."

"We need to stop him. Go after him and kick him out."

"I can't take him on in a dream. He's stronger than I am. I'm more adept at linking dreams together." Freddina explained.

"So I was right about him?" Jackson glared at Freddina.

"Yeah."

Jackson looked around at all of his friends and classmates, there had to be some way to wake them up before Fred hurt any of them. Cleo whimpered again and started tossing and turning in her chair like she was trying to get away from something.

He went to her and tried to shake her awake with no luck. "Freddina, can you do anything about your brother?"

"I can try and slow him down. But really the only way to get him out is to wake everyone up."

"Alright you slow him down and I'll see if I can't get everyone up." Jackson said taking Cleo by the shoulders and started shaking her again, "Cleo, you need to wake up."

No matter what he did nothing could wake her up. Then he remembered something that his mum had done to his father that came to mind. Ha like hell he was going to slap Cleo. Cleo gave out a small cry of fear that tore his heart open. He couldn't let his friend suffer like this.

Jackson took a deep breath and held it, "Please forgive me."

SMACK!

"What in the name of Ra?" Cleo sat upright in her seat.

"Please don't curse me." Jackson started as he backed away from the rudely awaken sleeping dragon, "It was the only way I could wake you up."

"I don't care what it was for. You do _not_ lay a finger on a royal ghoul. I will have you know..." Cleo was cut off by a painful scream from one of the feline girls. Jackson and Cleo looked over and saw that her arm that had been resting on the desk was dislocated and bending the wrong way.

"Cleo, I need your help. We have to get the others awake before Fred can hurt anymore of them." Jackson said shuffling his way through the sleeping students to the feline student.

"What is going on?" Cleo asked following after him.

"Fred is causing them to have nightmares so he can feed on their fears. It makes him stronger." Jackson said as he tried to shake the girl awake without jostling her newly broken arm.

"Why not just slap her?" Cleo asked still sour about him slapping her.

"I don't think her mind will register the pain that the slap will cause because her arm is transmitting a higher signal of pain right now." Jackson explained. The feline let out a blood curdling scream. Jackson and Cleo covered their ears and backed away. Cats can really scream.

Jackson grabbed a horrosty book from a nearby desk and slammed it on the desk in front of her. The sudden noise jolted the poor girl awake. She then grabbed her arm and started whimpering.

"Cleo I need some of your wraps." Jackson didn't even wait for her to respond before he started unwrapping her forearm.

"Excuse you, I will have you know, that is a one of a kind..."

"Yes yes I know one of a kind. Very important because its yours. Cleo we love you because you know your own worth, but I need your help right now." Jackson said as he cut the cloth in half. "I need you to hold her." Jackson directed after tying the girl to the chair.

"Ok..." Cleo said hugging the other student from behind. "And what are you going to do?"

"I saw this done before. It should help relieve the pain until it can be properly casted." Jackson said as he took a hold of the girls arm.

Cleo's and the feline's eyes widened, "And what are you going to do?" Cleo asked again.

"I'm going to put the arm back in place."

"You're going to what?" Feline asked.

"I'm going to," Jackson suddenly jerked the arm back into place, "pop it back into place." Feline screamed in pain and Cleo screamed in panic.

Jackson grabbed some drum sticks out of his pocket and rolled his eyes. Why Holt kept the sticks around he would never know, Holt didn't even play the drums. He gently laid the girl's arm on the desk and wrapped it up. "Cleo, I need you to go get help."

"And tell them what, that there is a student making other students go to sleep and give them nightmares. They will think I'm crazy and _I_ am _not_ crazy." Cleo huffed appalled that he would even suggest it.

"Fine. Lets get everyone awake." Jackson looked at the teachers desk and saw that it was set up so that they could listen to something for the lesson. He could use it as an alarm clock. He connected his icoffin to the computer and got his play list ready. He put his headset on and left a note on a yellow sticky note before turning the music on.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH!" Holt hollered with joy. He looked at the icoffin to see how much battery he had left and saw the note that Jackson had put there for him. _'Wake them up!'_

Holt looked up at the rest of the class and saw that other than Cleo and Feline, everyone was asleep. Looking around Holt saw that Jackson had already set the computer up for him to start jamming. But it couldn't be just any kind of music, this was a Holt jam, he needed to make it loud.

With a wicked smile, Holt got into the computer system and got through to the speakers for the class and since he was at it, he might as well make it awesome, so he hacked into the speaker system for a few other classrooms. With his DJ smarts he had the switchboard loaded on the computer and ready to go.

"You ladies ready to paaaaaaarrrrteeeehhh?" Holt said. Without waiting for an answer, he turned the volume up and blasted the music.

The sudden blast of noise did the exact thing that it was needed to do, the whole class woke with a start. Fred slammed into his chair and fell backwards onto the floor. Freddina hit her chair as well but didn't fall on her back, she was able to take hold of her desk to keep from falling.

The sudden blast of power set the fire alarms off and caused the water system to kick on. Complaints and whines filled the room as students hurried to exit the classroom. Holt chuckled, "Oops."

"Mister Hyde, Principle Bloodgood's office as soon as the water system is turned off and everyone is allowed back into the school.

"Aw man."

Fred scrambled to his feet and grabbed his book bag and rushed out of the classroom. With a sigh Freddina watched her brother make his escape. They stopped him this time, but it wasn't the last time he was going to try. And next time someone might get hurt.


	4. War of Words

War of Words

"Mr. Jekyll you do understand the severity of what you are saying, don't you?" Headmistress Bloodgood asked.

Jackson had just spent the last half hour explaining what happened in Horrosty class. All the while the Headmistress had listened intently until he was finished. It had taken Jackson a lot of courage to go the Headmistress but he had to do something to save his friends.

"I understand how it sounds, but you have to believe me its true. He even told me that it was him." Jackson said.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Mr. Jekyll. I will investigate this further." Bloodgood said dismissing Jackson.

Good, this way Frankie and the others would be safe from Fred and the horrors he was trying to unleash upon the others in the school.

"You know its no good."

Jackson turned towards a darkened hallway. Lurking in the shadows, leaning against the wall, Fred was waiting for him. "You won't be hurting anyone else once Mistress Bloodgood gets through with you."

With a sneer, Fred pushed off the wall and started towards Jackson, "You really think you've won? Heh, you think you've saved anyone?" Jackson gulped, shouldn't Fred be more worried? "No one can prove that I did anything."

"Yes they can. You were in their nightmares."

"True." Fred stopped an inch from Jackson. He hadn't realized just how much bigger Fred was to him. Fred stood a foot taller and was built like a line backer. "But unlike my father who liked his prey knowing he was coming for them, no one has seen me. I hide in the shadows, I strike quickly, no one can finger me."

Jackson's chest hollowed into the pit that opened in his stomach. "But you've told me all of your plans and you even admitted to committing the crime."

"To the one person in this school who has a reason to get rid of me." Fred shoved Jackson into the row of lockers behind him, "It will be my word against yours. And you've set yourself up to fall." He leaned in flicked Jackson's eyebrow piercing, "Jealousy is such an ugly look for you."

Jackson was left realizing the mistake he had made.

Cleo left the principle's office feeling more like a fool than anything else. She could have sworn that she could place Fred in her nightmare, but she really couldn't remember what had happened in her dream other than it left her feeling scared and tired all the time. And because of it, Jackson was going to get in a lot of trouble.

As an Egyptian princess it was her duty to her subjects to help and keep them out of trouble, but what she really did was tighten the noose that would have Jackson hanging in detention for the next month.

Maybe Nefera was right and she was just delusional. Cleo stopped in the middle of the hall. A few of the other students complained of her sudden stop and the blockade she created, but she ignored them. She was appalled that she had just agreed with her snob of a sister. She must really be tired.

"Hey babe."

Cleo looked over her shoulder to see her most favorite monster strutting his way towards her. "Deuce!" She curled herself into his arms as he gave her a hug.

"So how did it go?"

"It was awful. I felt like a silly child telling a stupid normie dream."

"Jackson will understand." Deuce did his best to reassure his ghoulfriend. "Speaking of which."

At the end of the hall Jackson stood with his head resting on his locker. Cleo really didn't want to face him. She usually didn't feel bad, but she new that there was more riding on getting Fred expelled than just keeping Jackson from detention. The safety of the others was hanging in the balance and every second that Fred was at their school was another second tipping the balance in his favor.

"Dude, whats up?" Deuce greeted his friend in his normal manner.

"Hey. Oh Cleo, how did things go with Bloodgood?"

Cleo could see the desperate hope glittering behind his classes, "Even though I know it was him, I never actually saw him in my dreams. Or atleast I couldn't remembering seeing him in them."

Jackson gave her a comforting smile, "I understand. Thanks anyway. Oh, Deuce, I need to apologize to you."

"For what?"

"For slapping Cleo."

SLAM! Jackson could see the angry glow from the gorgons eyes even behind his glasses, "You did WHAT!?"

"It was the only way to wake her up. I was only thinking of her safety." Jackson did his best to explain with a skull lock digging into back.

"Deuce, put him down." Cleo took hold of her boyfriends arm.

"I felt you deserved to know. I know without proof I can't expect you to believe that I was trying to save her from Fred. But I just couldn't get her to wake up." Jackson continued.

"If it hadn't had been for Jackson, I could be the one with the broken arm or worse." Cleo tried to move her boyfriend but he was a pretty solid monster.

Deuce let Jackson back onto the ground, "Cleo never said anything, why would you volunteer that information? I never would have known."

"Because you're my friend." Jackson said simply.

"Jackson Jekyll, will you please come to the principle's office. Jackson Jekyll, please come to the principle's office." Came the request over the PA system.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Cleo said. The two guys looked at the Egyptian princess in shock. Cleo never said sorry.

Jackson patted her on the shoulder before heading to the principle's office. He had no idea what to expect when he went into her office but hadn't expected to see Fred sitting in a chair across from Bloodgood.

"Krueger requested to face his accuser and I felt that it was reasonable request." Bloodgood explained from where her head was resting on her desk.

"Thank you Headmistress." Fred said turning on the charm, "It is as I feared. Jackson and I haven't really gotten along since I first came her. You see we both have a love interest and I fear that this was just one step in trying to remove the competition."

"What!" Jackson was shocked, yeah he didn't want Fred dating Frankie but the fact that he would actually stoop so low as to use that an excuse for his actions was almost laughable, Headmistress Bloodgood knew Jackson better than that and wasn't going to fall for it.

"So all of this has been a fight over Miss Stein?" Bloodgood asked making certain she heard correctly.

"I know you're thinking that its completely unlikely, but I have noticed in the short while that I've been here that he's been having classmates try things that he's been concocting in Mad Science Class. I can't say for certain whats in it but I wouldn't put it past him that it can changed the signals going to a monsters mind while they sleep. I mean," he leaned close to Bloodgood and spoke out of the corner of his mouth but no where near a whisper, "look who his grandfather is."

"Mr. Krueger you do present a compelling argument and frankly, all those that I've interviewed since this accusation was brought to my attention shows no signs that you have done anything wrong. Mr. Jekyll I suggest you keep your battle for Miss Stein's affection out of school and handle it on your own time. Also for falsely accusing one of your classmates of such behavior I have no choice but to give you detention for the next week."

"Thank you Headmistress Bloodgood but that won't be necessary, all I ask is that Jackson apologize and ask for forgiveness."

The smile that Fred gave Jackson said that he wasn't asking him to ask for forgiveness but telling him that he was going to have to _beg_ for. A wave of Holt's rebellious behavior washed over him, Jackson squared his shoulders and met Fred's gaze. "No way in hell am I apologizing to you."

Without waiting for a response to his painfully inappropriate behavior Jackson turned on his heel and walked out of the room.


	5. Sandman vs Krueger

I know that the real way Freddy got pulled out of the dream world was by one of the people he was trying to kill but to make the story flow I changed that part to Sandman. Sorry please don't hate me.

Sandman vs Krueger

Jackson entered school uncertain of the welcome that he would receive. He was pretty sure that every guy and ghoul at the school had heard about what he did yesterday. After he had stormed out of Bloodgood's office he hadn't gotten very far when Bloodgood had found him and extended his detention from one week to three months.

Jackson turned the corner to his locker, but paused when he saw the crowd gathered round it. There was no way he was going to walk into a mob willingly. He quickly turned tail and ran straight into Deuce.

"Hey dude, whats the rush?" Deuce welcomed him with a casual smile.

"The impending mob waiting for me at my locker."

Deuce looked around the corner and sure enough, a dozen or so students were standing around Jackson's locker and they didn't seem all to pleased. "What do you think has them in a fit?"

"Maybe the fact that I tried to rat Fred out but failed. Or that Fred may have started a rumor that I'm experimenting on my friends with stuff that I create in Mad Science Class. Or that I stormed out of the Principle's office and then got chased down by her on her horse and now have three months detention cleaning the catacombs." Jackson counted off the many ways that the other could be mad at him while counting them off with his fingers.

"Damn. Three months. That's rough."

"Yeah, well, that's the price you got to pay for the one you..." Jackson stopped before he spouted out that he still loved Frankie. Everyone knew that he liked her, they just didn't know how hung up on her he still was. "for the ones that you care about." He corrected quickly hoping Deuce didn't notice.

"What about Fred, is he getting in trouble for anything?"

"No." Jackson sighed, leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, "I'm beginning to think he has a special power that blocks all common sense of others when he's around them."

Deuce snorted, "Doubt that but I've heard some of the ghouls say he has quiet the silver tongue."

"Maybe I'll just go home and come back tomorrow."

"But then who will watch over Cleo when I can't?" Deuce stopped Jackson. He turned to face his first real friend at Monster High. "Cleo would deny it but she's not doing to well. Shes getting some sleep but she keeps waking up screaming. I need your help to keep her awake or at least not let her sleep to long."

"Alright, I'll help Cleo. But I need to ask a favor of both of you." Deuce nodded letting him know he would listen, "I need you guys to keep your distance until we can get this thing with Fred figured out. I don't want me to come between Frankie and Cleo. They are great friends."

"I don't get it dude, after everything that Frankie has put you through, you're still willing to go out of the way to make her happy and look out for her well being. Why is that?"

Jackson motioned for Deuce to follow. They made their way down into the catacombs and over to where Deuce's pet dragon was still encased in stone. Jackson found a bench close by and took a seat.

"You know how sometimes Cleo can be a real handful and sometimes even down right rude?"

"Yeah."

"Even after everything that she puts others through and sometimes even what she puts you through, you still love and care for her. You forgive her for her faults. I know that even though Frankie has says some mean things and that she prefers the company of Fred, I'm still going to look after. I can only hope that I can show her the truth before its to late." Jackson explained.

"Dude, when you save Frankie, and I say _when_ not _if0,_ she sure better make you her boyfriend. I mean hell if Cleo wasn't dating me, I would sure hope that you were the one that was taking care of her."

Jackson looked up at Deuce, "Wow. That really means a lot."

"Lets get to class, you can borrow my book. We both know Mr. Rotter doesn't expect me to have my books." Deuce said holding out his hand to help Jackson to his feet.

"Thanks man."

There had to be some way to show others what Fred was doing. But Jackson couldn't think of how to go about doing it. Every time he would think of something, Fred was already two steps ahead of him. How was Fred's father stopped when he was killing people through their dreams.

Then it hit him, there was one other that knew as much about the Krueger family scaritage as Fred. Making his way to the library where he knew Sander would be studying during his free period, questions were flooding his mind. This could be the way to save Frankie. He placed his hand on the door to the library, or it could be another dead end.

Jackson entered the library. Not many students were there and there was only one librarian reading behind the reception desk. Jackson didn't have to wander for to long before he found Sander leaning over a thick book and taking notes.

Jackson quietly took a seat across from Sander and waited for the other to notice him. The book must have been extremely good because Sander was not looking up. Finally Jackson cleared his throat. Sander looked up started at the sudden noise.

"Oh man Jackson you scared me."

"Sorry that wasn't my intention."

"No worries. How you doing?" Sander asked putting his notebook into the thicker book to save his place and closed it.

"Eh as ok as to be expected. You know, all things considered."

Sander nodded in understanding, "I know what your going through. It happened at our last school." He looked away remembering the horrible events that had taken place.

"What happened?"

"Fred killed one of the students and scarred the others for life."

"Why didn't anyone turn him in?" Jackson asked horrified that a maniac like Fred was free to roam as he pleased.

"The only person that could have given a positive I.D. died." Sander let out a sigh full of sorrow. "There was nothing I could do, I was to late to help."

"How would you have helped?"

"You're aware that Fred and I don't get along. Especially because Fred and his father blame my father for getting Freddy caught and imprisoned in a special jail cell that keeps him from escaping to peoples dreams."

"I don't get it, no offense but wouldn't the Sandman and a monster of nightmares make a great team?" Jackson asked. He figured the Sandman would people to sleep and Freddy would have his fun doing whatever to his victims.

"My father is a man of dreams. He can't stand nightmares. When the dream demons brought Freddy through, they had found a way around all the safe guards my father had put into place to keep the human and monster kind safe from their own minds. He created the protection that we can't get hurt in our dreams, or at least get hurt and have it affect our physical bodies. He was also the one that put into place that we cannot be killed in our dreams." Sander started.

"But you see, some how, being both real and dream, Freddy was immune to some of the fail safes. He could create his own dream world and keep his victims there way past the point when their bodies would try to wake them and protect them."

"That would explain how Fred was able to break that girl's arm in our horrosty class." Jackson said as he thought out loud.

"Exactly. And because he was a dream, there was no way to stop him. Until my father came up with a plan." Sander leaned close with a smug smile on his face, "Freddy thought that the dream world was his domain, but little did he know, the dream world is my father's playground. My father collaborated with the authorities. With his power he was able to create what he called 'Wake Gates'."

Sander pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and drew what looked like a badly drawn sun. "A Wake Gate is an automatic way for your dream self to be slingshot back into your body and forcing you to wake up. There is no way of closing them and unless you know what you are looking for you won't know that you have found one until you have gone through it and are forced awake."

"So how did this help capture Freddy?" Jackson asked looking over the picture.

"It was imbued with special properties that allows one to drag something or someone from their dream into reality with them when they woke. My father lured Freddy to one of these portals and dragged him back to reality. That is when he was captured and retained." Sander sat back in his chair. "Fred really doesn't understand the extent of what his father did and he blames my father for ruining their family and taking their father away, but takes out his frustrations on me."

Jackson thought for a minute. "What about Freddina, she doesn't seem at all like her brother."

"That's because she isn't." Sander shuffled awkwardly in his seat, "She takes more after her mother than she does her father."

"Who's their mother?"

Sander felt really uncomfortable, he hated talking about this stuff, "The woman Freddy captured, raped and killed after the children were born."

Jackson sat stunned in his chair. What kind of lunatic would do something like that? He could feel his breakfast making its way up. He swallowed a few times to keep it down. "Oh, I didn't know."

"Don't, its not your fault and I know that kind of talk makes people uncomfortable, but you asked."

"No, I know. So say you want to catch Fred in the act; all you would have to do would be to have a physical hold of him and drag him through one of these portals?" Jackson asked. Sander nodded. "Now I just have to find out who's dream he's in and drag him out. I won't let him continue hurting my friends."

"Well if that's the case then you will want to talk to Freddina. She can link you into the dream of the person you need to go to."

"What do you mean?"

"Fred can go into dreams and wreak havoc. Freddina can go into peoples dreams and she can link one person's dreams to another. If they got along they would make the perfect team. She would create realistic situations and put people together so that they believed that it was real life rather than just a dream. Because when people think that they are in real danger, the level of fear multiplies." Sander opened his book back to where he was, "The greater the fear the more power they get. But she just wants to be a normal monster and grow up, hoping to forget the sins of her father."

Jackson thought for a minutes. The only way to save Frankie was to go into her dreams while Fred was there, expose him for the fraud that he was and drag him back to reality. That should be easy enough... Right?


End file.
